Break Me
by TheEvilPevensie
Summary: He pulled away taking Darren's face in his hands and looking at him one last time.   What?   I hate you.   Not as much as I hate you.  Steve/Darren SLASH.smut


Something about it didn't seem real. It took a moment for it to sink in, for Darren to realize what just happened. Crepsley was dead and he couldn't do a thing about it. Steve held Darren's world in the palm of his hand and crushed it. The pieces crumbling bit by bit to the dirty ground. The one person who protected him, killed by the one person he thought he once may be in love with. Darren clenched his battered fists and gritted his teeth looking away from the massacre and catching a glimpse of Steve. He was running away, disappearing into the tunnels.

Darren wasn't thinking all he knew was that he had to catch Steve. The voice's behind him drowned out by the hatred that boiled inside his veins.

Harkat: Darren! Don't!

Darren moved fast the tunnels in front of him, their mouths opened waiting to swallow him into the blackness.

Darren: Steve!

He didn't stop. Darren picked up speed.

Darren: Coward!

Steve stopped dead in his tracks, the word a challenge. He turned catching Darren in his glare.

Steve: leave us.

Steve ushered his guards away and met with Darren. Both so close, if they moved any more they would be touching noses.

Darren: I can't believe you! Wait, actually I can. You are disgusting.

He kept trying to summon up words worse then the next. He could see that it hurt. He was actually hurting Steve. Through his tears of pain maybe even hatred Darren grinned.

Darren: I bet you can't even sleep at night! I would hate to be you! I feel sorry for you.

Steve watched as the poison left Darren's lips. His soft pink lips, wet and glistening from the tears that trailed his face.

Darren: I hate you!

Steve, not even consciously or thinking grabbed the back of Darren's neck and slammed their lips together. Darren couldn't breath, he threw up his hands pushing Steve away.

Darren: What are you doing!

Steve: Come on Darren.

Steve pulled Darren back into his arms kissing at his face. Darren pulled his arms to his chest and did his best to push Steve away.

Darren: Stop.

Steve moved his lips kissing fiercely at Darren's skin. Darren began to grow weak. As much as he wanted to say he hated Steve there was something about the way he touched him that made him melt. Darren tried to pull away one last time, but failed. Steve ran his chilled hands up Darren's shirt, running his finger tips along his back making Darren shiver a moan escaping his mouth. Steve smiled against Darren's lips and ran his tongue against Darren's bottom lip. They couldn't help themselves, each one an animal in their own way. Darren pulled his fingers threw Steve's hair and tugged a little. Steve responded back by nibbling at Darren's lips. The feelings were to much to ignore as Steve pushed Darren hard against the wall of the tunnel. He moved, his lips now sucking at the nape of Darren's neck. He pulled away taking Darren's face in his hands and looking at him one last time.

Darren: What?

Steve: I hate you.

Darren: Not as much as I hate you.

The words fueling their un natural desires. Steve pulled at Darren's pants pulling them down quickly as he could and then kicked off his own. They both pulled off their shirts. Steve eyed Darren, and Darren did they same. They admired each other for a moment before Darren wrapped his legs around Steve's waist as he lifted him, Darren's back pressed against the wall. Steve started moving his hips rubbing hard against Darren, who couldn't wait any longer.

Steve smiled hearing Darren moan, it was almost pitiful. He finally moved dropping Darren to the dirty ground. He still wasn't finished, Darren wasn't getting off that easy. Steve started at Darren's neck and kissed his way to Darren's belly button. Then he ran his tongue to Darren's waste line and blew lightly against the sensitive skin.

Darren's back arching in anticipation as his finger nails dug into the dirty ground below him. Steve smiled and finally caved pushing hard into Darren. He let out a gasp and soon grabbed a hold of Steve, his nails digging into his flesh. They moved in rhythm, their hips slamming into each other. Darren bit his bottom lip, he was in pure bliss. Steve began to slow down, and before finishing picked up pace one last time. He nibbled at Darren's ear causing his legs to shake.

Then it was like an explosion. Darren felt like he went blind for a moment before taking in a deep breath feeling Steve laying hard against his body. They stuck together, their soft sticky skin warm against each other.

What just happened?


End file.
